


Grüner Hügel im Herbst

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [27]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Urlaub macht auch noch Ende Oktober Spaß. Erst recht, wenn man statt dem Baedeker einen Boerne mit einpacken kann...





	Grüner Hügel im Herbst

**Author's Note:**

> Ich war kürzlich in Bayreuth, und sofort wurde draus Fanfiction. So schnell geht's-! (Bei "Fingerfertig" hat es gereicht, dass ich an einem Geschäft für Wolle vorbeiging...) Falls hier Bayreuther mitlesen: Ich hoffe all die paar subjektiven Betrachtungen sind halbwegs erträglich. Nicht zu ernst nehmen!

„Außerhalb der Festspiel-Zeit ist hier wohl eher der Hund begraben...?“  
Silke blickte die langläufige Richard-Wagner-Straße hinunter, und sah trotz früher Abendstunde an einem angenehm lauen Freitag kaum noch andere Menschen unterwegs. Gäbe es Bürgersteige, sie wären hochgeklappt.  
„Genieß die Ruhe, und präg dir alles gut ein zum Vergleich mit nächsten Jahr.“  
Karl hatte ihnen für kommenden Sommer Karten besorgen können (Vitamin B sei Dank), und in großer Vorfreude bereits jetzt hatte er sie überredet, auf ihrer kurzen Reise nach Salzburg auch noch zwei Tage in Bayreuth Stopp zu machen. Sie war noch nie hier gewesen, und er ging ganz in seiner Rolle als Fremdenführer auf. Gut, im Herbst war die Stadt tatsächlich kein gar so auffallend aufregendes Bild. Dennoch gab es genug Interessantes zu sehen; auch wenn sie den Besuch der modernen Kunstausstellung eben einstimmig mit „Schade um's Eintrittsgeld“ beurteilt hatten.

++++

Am nächsten Morgen blieb er beim ersten Blumenladen hängen, an dem sie vorbeigingen.  
„... Du willst was auf's Grab legen.“  
„Macht die ganze Mannschaft von den Festspielen auch immer traditionell, weißt du? Mit einem richtigen Pilgerzug ziehen die dahin.“  
Als sie beim schlichten, doch in seiner Größe immer noch pompösen Grabmal von Richard und Cosima ankamen, lagen dort schon so einige Gestecke mehr. Ein amerikanischer Fan hatte seines patriotisch mit kleinen USA-Fahnen garniert. Und unter einigen hübschen weißen Lilien sahen sie halb versteckt einen handschriftlichen Zettel voll mit koreanischen Schriftzeichen. Karl machte ein Foto, und konnte ein paar Wochen später einen der Sprache mächtigen Kollegen fragen, was genau denn darauf zu lesen war. Doktor Gyeong antwortete lachend, dass die Handschrift nach einem älteren Kind oder Teenager aussah, und geschrieben stand: „Wagner nervt. Wetter ist voll schlecht. Meine Eltern sind doof. Warum bin ich hier?“

++++

Anhand der Bilder, die man davon immer im Fernsehen vorgespielt bekam, hatte sie irgendwie die Vorstellung entwickelt, dass man vom grünen Hügel aus einen schönen Blick auf ganz Bayreuth haben könnte. Doch dafür war der Berg letztendlich bei weitem nicht hoch genug. Durch den piekfeinen Park davor ließ sich aber sehr nett spazieren.  
„Aber nun sag ganz ehrlich, was du über ihn als Menschen denkst, Karl.“  
„Ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst. Letztendlich geht’s um den ewigen Streitpunkt, ob man Kunstwerk und Künstler getrennt voneinander betrachten darf, und im Falle von Wagner lautet meine Antwort „Ja“.“  
„Gut, war aber trotzdem keine Antwort auf meine Frage.“  
„Okay, also als Mensch. Sicher war er in vielerlei Hinsicht schwierig und widersprüchlich. Wie ich.“  
„Du bist kein Schnorrer, du bist kein Antisemit, du bist definitiv besser zu Frauen, und so groß ist dein Größenwahn dann auch wieder nicht.“  
„Wo, wann und wie bin ich bitte größenwahnsinnig?“

++++

Gestern hatten sie im hoteleigenen Restaurant gespeist, das noch fast so eingerichtet war, als ob die Zeit in Wagners Todesjahr stehen geblieben wäre. Heute durfte Silke wählen, wo sie essen würden. Erst war er skeptisch, da sie die Wahl recht spontan und anhand von Kriterien wie „Sieht nett aus“ und „Was für ein lustiger Name für ein Lokal“ traf, aber nach dem Blick auf die illustre Speisekarte des Franzosen war dann auch er zufrieden. Kurze Zeit später stachen sie die Gabeln in ihre Vorspeisen.  
„Hast du die Froschschenkel bestellt, weil sie dir wirklich schmecken, oder willst du damit vor mir den Bonvivant Querstrich Kosmopolit geben?“  
„Beides!“ Er hielt ihr ein Stück Frosch zum Probieren hin, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dir entgeht was.“ Er verputzte den Bissen mit Überzeugung. „Und bevor du fragst: Escargots verschmähe ich auch nicht.“  
„Och, die. Die hatte ich auch schon. Ich find es immer paradox, wenn die Leute Schnecken ablehnen, aber zuhauf Muscheln essen können. Sind doch allesamt Schalenweichtiere.“  
„Meine Rede, Schneckchen.“  
„Mach langsamer mit dem Bordeaux...“

++++

Abreise. Es musste recht schnell gehen bei ihrem Zustieg in den ICE, daher gerieten sie versehentlich in einen Wagen, von dem aus sie noch ein ganzes Stück zu ihren reservierten Plätzen zu laufen hatten. Nun, aber so kriegten sie wenigstens ein paar Eindrücke davon, wer sonst noch alles mitfuhr. Sie passierten unter anderem eine Gruppe Holländer, die laut Karl fachmännisch über deutsches Bier diskutierten, einen hochbetagten Herrn mit Rauschebart, der „Angelique“ las, und eine junge Mutter, die sich mit flennenden Zwillingen abplagte. Schon fast gen Ende kamen sie noch an einem Rentnerehepaar vorbei - der Mann massierte gerade liebevoll seiner dösenden Frau die bestrumpften Zehen.  
„Du mir auch?,“ fragte Karl neckisch, kaum dass sie außer Hörweite und endlich bei ihren Plätzen waren. „Nee,“ gab Silke sofort zurück, und, etwas milder: “Sicher nicht hier im Zug.“  
„Öffentliche Fußmassage ist ja auch so was von vulgär.“  
„Das nicht, aber nach unserm Sprint zum Bahnhof sind selbst deine Treter nicht mehr ganz frisch. Du verstehst.“

++++

Der Blick aus dem Fenster kurz nach Abfahrt war erstaunlich romantisch – dichtes Tannengehölz, blaugrüne Lichtungen, schroffe Felsen, ab und zu einsame Fachwerkhäuschen, und immerzu ein dunkler Flusslauf neben den Gleisen. Beide riefen fast gleichzeitig „Lohengrin!“, als für einen kurzen Augenblick ein einzelner, perfekter Schwan auf dem tiefblauen Strom zu sehen war.  
Beinahe schade, als der Zug bald darauf wieder in dichter besiedeltes Gebiet vorstieß. Und die Romantik war endgültig hin, als sein Handy biepte, und er beim Lesen der eingegangenen Nachricht tief Luft holte.  
„Ein Mord,“ brauchte sie nicht groß raten.  
„Wahrscheinlich. Sehr mysteriöse Begleitumstände beim Fund der Leiche. Eine Frau.“  
Die Zeilen mussten von irgendwem aus dem Institut kommen. Silke beobachtete Karl jetzt ganz genau. Auch wenn sich kaum ein Muskel in seinem Gesicht rührte, war es eindeutig, dass er innerlich heftig kämpfte. Schließlich sprach sie die unumgängliche Frage aus, so neutral wie sie nur konnte: „Willst du umkehren?“  
Es dauerte eine endlose halbe Minute, bis er schließlich antwortete: „...Nein.“  
Verständnisvolle Partnerin hin oder her, sie erlaubte sich, aufzuatmen. Er schenkte ihr dafür ein lakonisches Lächeln, und den Kommentar: „ Gut domestiziert hast du mich.“  
„Pah! Du bist nur wild auf Lucia.“  
Gemeint war Lucia di Lammermoor. Die Oper würden sie noch heute Abend sehen, und sie war nur eines von den schier endlosen kulturellen Events und Angeboten, die sie während der nächsten Tage in Salzburg abhasten würden. Fast alles davon war von Karl ausgesucht - und dennoch, vielleicht würde sie zur Sicherheit im Dom der Stadt ein paar Kerzenopfer bringen müssen, auf dass er ihr nicht doch noch vor eigentlichen Ende der Reise nach Münster durchbrannte.


End file.
